leagueoflegendsfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Karma/Ability Details
Abilities increased ability power corresponding to her percentage of missing health. |innatedetail = Inner Flame is a passive ability that will grant Karma bonus ability power, scaling with her percentage of missing health. * Inner Flame grants Karma ability power for every 1% of missing health. * Inner Flame grants maximum AP bonus when she is dead, not when she has 30% health which is commonly misunderstood. |firstname = Heavenly Wave |firstinfo = (Active): Karma sends forth a wave of hidden blades from her fans, dealing magic damage to units in a cone in front of her. Mantra Bonus: In addition to dealing damage to enemies, Heavenly Wave will also heal Karma and her allies in the cone. An additional 5% (+1% per 50 ability power above 25) of health the targets are missing is added to the heal. *'Cooldown:' 6 seconds *'Range:' 600 (estimate) *'Cone Width:' 60º |firstlevel = |firstdetail = Heavenly Wave is a conic area of effect ability that deals magic damage to all enemy units in the affected area. : Empowering Heavenly Wave will cause it to also heal all allied units in the same area for a base amount and an additional amount based on their percentage missing health. . |secondname = Spirit Bond |secondinfo = (Active): Karma creates a beam between her and an ally or enemy unit for up to 5 seconds. Allied anchors move faster and enemy anchors are slowed. The beam deals magic damage to enemies and applies the same movement speed adjustment anchors receive to any champion it passes through for 3 seconds. The beam breaks if the bonded target is stealthed. Mantra Bonus: Karma strengthens the bond to double the effect of the movement speed modifier. *'Range:' 800 *'Leash range:' 1000 |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Spirit Bond is a targeted tether that slows enemy targets and gives a movement speed bonus to allied targets. Any unit that comes into contact with the tether will receive magic damage and the appropriate movement speed modifier, depending on if it is an ally or an enemy. : Empowering Spirit Bond will double the effect of the movement speed modifier. |thirdname = Soul Shield |thirdinfo = (Active): Karma summons a protective shield on an ally or herself that absorbs damage for 5 seconds. Mantra Bonus: In addition to casting the shield, a surge of energy bursts out from the shield dealing magic damage to enemy units around her target. *'Cooldown:' 10 seconds *'Range:' 650 (estimate) *'Diameter of Damage AoE:' 600 (estimate) |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Soul Shield is a targeted ability that places an absorption shield around the allied target, absorbing incoming damage. : Empowering Soul Shield will cause a point blank area of effect around the target that deals magic damage to all enemy units in a wide area. * Soul Shield can be placed on minions and pets as well as on champions. |ultiname = Mantra |ultiinfo = (Active): Karma empowers her next ability to do an additional effect. Karma gains a charge over time and stores up to 2 charges. The refresh rate is reduced by cooldown reduction and does not progress when having max charges. Both charges may be queued for application on the next 2 abilities. Reload begins when Mantra is activated, not when the charge is applied to another ability. *'No cost' *'Cooldown:' 0.25 seconds |ultilevel = Mantra is available from level 1 and does not require skill points. The time needed to load a charge is reduced at level 7 and 13. |ultidetail = Mantra is an active ability that will empower Karma's next ability and cause it to have an added effect. Mantra is ammo based, and Karma can only have up to 2 charges at any given time. Whenever Karma has a charge, she will have small fans floating around her (one per charge). * Mantra's recharge timer will only begin if Karma has less than 2 charges. * Mantra can be used and store for approximately 8 seconds, allowing the recharge timer to start. * Mantra's recharge timer is affected by cooldown reduction. ** At 40% cooldown reduction, Karma will gain one charge every 18 / 15 / 12 seconds. * Mantra does not require skill points to "level up", allowing each of Karma's other abilities to level up to rank 6. }} Category:Champion Ability Details